Are You Serious!
by di14
Summary: Bella comes to the Cullen house crying her eyes out.Why?Was it that vile Mike Newton?Pff,who knows.But the Cullens WILL find out.Rated M for language and...um,you'll see.ONE SHOT!


_**Are You Serious?!**_

_**ONE SHOT!!**_

_**Disclaimer: -sigh-...let me check...NOPE STILL OWN NOTHING!! Except for my spidersock...who just bit me...-looks down-...nice.**_

_**Summary: Bella comes to the Cullen house crying her eyes ?Was it that vile Mike Newton? Pff, who the Cullens WILL find out.**_

_**A BIG THANKS TO TwilightxLemon…for making some suggestions to improve this one shot for you guys!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I hope you like it TwilightxLemon!!**_

* * *

Esme walked into Edward's room, and over to where he was laying down listening to music.

"Edward, darling, why don't you go visit Bella? I'm sure she's just as bored as you."

Edward sat up.

"Because she needs some time with her father. She has barley spent any time with him."

Esme sighed.

"But don't you think being Bella and all, she'll think you're just avoiding her?"

Edward was about to argue, when…

**BAMMM!!**

Esme's and Edward's heads snapped to the bedroom door. They heard screaming and sobbing.

They looked back at each other confused. But before they could react, the door slammed open and Bella ran into Edward's arms. Edward looked down to see a wet spot already forming on his shirt from Bella's tears.

_Who ever made Bella cry...is going to die. _Emmett thought. A grin now taking up most of his face.

Edward thought about what Emmett was thinking...and it made sense.

_...THAT VILE MIKE NEWTON..._Edward thought as he glared at the wall and started to growl. He was _so _sure this was his doing.

He glanced down at Bella to see that she was now sobbing even harder while looking right into his picked her up, carried her to the couch and sat her down.

The rest of the family all stood around were all worried about what would make her breakdown like ready to get the revenge on whoever hurt their favorite family clutched onto Edward's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping her sane.

"Bella," Edward hesitated. "what's wrong?"

Bella instantly shot up and frantically looked around his spotted the open door and ran our and down the kept running until she was in the she found what she was so desperately looking for.

A knife.

A sharp one at that.

The Cullens of course by now where standing in the kitchen staring at Bella in shock and of how she was acting, and fear for her life.

They had no idea what she intended to do with the slowly put the knife to her throat, silently and pain in her eyes, while her face was contorted into a mask of pure horror.

"Bella dear, put the knife down." Esme said in a shaky but commanding motherly was her daughter, she couldn't bare to loose again.

"WHY?!WHY SHOULD I?!I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!!SO FUCK YOU ALL!!WE'RE ALL GOING TO HELL ANYWAYS!!" Bella shrieked.

"But Bella," said a teary looking pixie." we're bestest friends forever! You cant do this to me...EDWARD ESPECIALLY!!"

"Bella, love, did someone hurt you? Was it _Newton!?" _Edward's eyes quickly turning coal black, and it was getting extremely hard to control his anger.

"YEAH BELLA! Cause if it was I'LL CRUSH THE LITTLE-"Emmett started.

But Bella cut him off.

"HE," Bella pointed at Edward. "is part of the problem!!"

The whole family turned to at a very flabbergasted Edward.

Carlisle stepped closer to in response pressed the knife slightly harder to her throat,

but not enough for her to bleed.

Carlisle sighed.

"Bella how is Edward part of the problem?"

Everyone turned back to bella.

Bella stared at the slowly lowered the knife and then dropped herself to the rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella? Please tell me what's wrong." Edward started to rub Bella's comforted her, along with Jasper's help of course.

she lifted her head.

I-I," she sighed. "I just came to a realization." her lip started to tremble and her eyes became watery all over again.

"It's ok Bella...just tell care about you." Jasper whispered.

Bella smiled a sad smile.

She took a deep breath.

"It's just...Edward is a has no blood, right?" They all nodded, interested in where this was going.

"Well," she looked down and everyone leaned in and held their breath. "I'll never be able to give him a...a...a HICKEY!!"

The Cullens just stared in awe.

Emmett as always was the first one to recover.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

_**Love,**_

_**di14 /that's me!!**_


End file.
